1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firmware variable update method and more particularly, to a firmware variable update method capable of updating firmware variable according to requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A basic input/output system (BIOS) plays a very important role in the functioning of a computer system during boot-up. In general, through the BIOS, hardware configurations of all components can be initialized and the computer system can load the OS successfully during boot-up. BIOS code is usually stored in a storage device in practice. As the computer system provides system power to a central processing unit, the processor further accesses and executes the BIOS code stored in the storage device in order to perform a boot process for the computer system.
Since the computer system architecture updates quickly, the BIOS must be updated frequently for the latest hardware architectures. The BIOS code usually includes a capsule file and a variable file. Parameters stored in the variable file can be used for system initialization, parameter passing for device and status recording. However, the variable file of the BIOS is not updated during a conventional firmware updating process. Instead, the original variable value setting is retained in the variable file. Thus, when the BIOS versions are subject to change, the variable value in the variable file would be wrong, resulting in image file broken and boot failure.